Touch
by geekdad
Summary: Artemis is finally in a relationship she never dreamed could exist, with the acceptation of one minor flaw, and it's not until it's taken away that she realizes how much she needs it. A tender side of spitfire set right after season one. One-shot.


Touch

She really liked Wally. A lot. It had been a few months since New Year's Day, and for the first time in as long as she could remember, she was really happy. She was not the most experienced girl when it came to boyfriends or relationships, having only been on a handful of dates that usually ended badly for the boys who didn't know how to behave. Technically Cameron counted as her only real long term relationship, but it was more of a mutual friendship with some horribly awkward kissing thrown in. She really cared for him, but the type you could do from a distance, a very far distance. Artemis had always been a natural flirt, batting her eyes and throwing out suggestive innuendos with the best of them, including the boy of steel, but she used it as a defense mechanism to hide the lonely insecure girl inside.

Wally was different, he was special and she knew it. From the beginning the snide cutting remarks she threw at him always came easily, but despite the yelling and the insults, she never hated him, it was quite the opposite, but no one was allowed to know, least of all her red headed antagonist.

Right before she came clean about her family to the team, everyone had seen the change. It may have started in Biayla, but the quick flirtive glances, the good natured teasing, the pranks, the hours together on the same couch watching movies only the two enjoyed, and the constant vigils over each other in battles were noticed by everyone, everyone accept the archer and the speedster, at least from the outside, but inside they both knew things had changed and they liked it.

Since the events on the Watchtower, they were hardly ever apart. They denied any relationship until finally confronted by the entire team to admit it, which when finally confessed was met with a series of _finallys_ and _it's about times_, and of course hugs and laughter form a certain Martian.

Artemis quickly grew very fond of the attention and caring she received from the speedster not to mention the kisses, but one aspect of the relationship began to make her uncomfortable. Touching. She was no prude, and the occasional copping of a feel, or roaming of hands during intense make-out sessions did not trouble her. It was Wally's need to hold her hand, or run his fingers through her hair, the absentminded touches or rubbing of her leg or hands. It began to get smothering. It wasn't a need to mark his territory, but a gesture of something more. Artemis would be the first to acknowledge that she grew up in a house without affection, but sometimes she just needed to be left alone and given her space. She had made off handed comments about it several times, but none had sunk in. It was time to rip off the Band-Aid and tell him before it got worse.

"We need to talk."

"Ok beautiful, what's on your mind," he asked taking her hand and clasping it with his.

"This Wally," as she pulled her hand gently from his. "Look you know I really like you, but this constant need to hold me, or touch me is driving me a little crazy."

Wally, despite his self-proclaimed Casanova reputation, was no expert in the boyfriend department either. Despite easily being the smartest kid in the room at all times, he feared he might be failing miserably at it.

"Oh…ok," he replied slightly hurt. "I'm sorry. I thought you liked it. I didn't mean to smother you; it's just I really like being with you. I thought that's what people did when the dated. Were still dating right?"

"Calm down Wall Man, everything's fine, I just needed to tell you before I snapped. I do like the touching, just not all the time ok? A girl needs her space sometimes."

"Well if I see one, I definitely give her some," Wally snickered; a subtle way of deflecting any tension between them while acknowledging the message had been received loud and clear. It had hurt a bit, but he cared too much about her to let it ruin what was slowly becoming a very important part of his life. He knew he was hooked. Days at school were filled with daydreams of the blonde and team functions or training could not come soon enough for him, but up until a few moments ago he had always assumed she felt the same.

His uncle had always been a great sounding board, and despite the mountains of advice he gave Wally unsolicited, the latest had really struck home.

"Wally you will never work harder at anything more than you will for a relationship. It may seem very natural, very organic, but you can't ever take it for granted and you need to always listen, not just to the words, but the meaning behind them. It might seem really complicated right now, most of the good ones are, but you'll know what to do when the time comes. Flash fact. Try to not worry so much kid, just have fun and enjoy it, but remember what I said."

"I will Uncle Barry. Thanks."

"Trust me kid, I know what I'm talking about. Your Aunt Iris can be a real handful sometimes; you know the type, one that never lets you get away with anything."

"Yep I sure do."

The next few weeks went well despite a slight awkwardness. Missions were successful, and their teamwork and chemistry during operations was flawless, like a finely tuned machine, but during meetings, training, or just hanging out Artemis could tell Wally was uncomfortable. When they were close she could see his hands fidgeting, fighting the urge to reach for her. Despite the awkwardness, it pulled at her heartstrings to see the speedster working so hard to make her happy. Even he had to admit that make out sessions were more intense and satisfying when they took a small break from each other, but his need to touch was never about getting some, it was about sharing, sharing his heart with her. And when faced with that knowledge, Artemis began to grow worried that she was pushing him away.

It was well past midnight when they arrived at the Gotham Docks. After several tips form low level snitches, Batman finally had enough information to send the team on a covert mission. A long rumored arms shipment was supposed to arrive in Gotham sometime in the next few weeks. Batman had personally spent weeks observing the docks, but his commitment to Gotham and the League finally forced him to delegate.

Wally's parents hated it when he did missions during the school week. Of all the team members, Wally was the only one with a stable home life. Mary and Rudy West were loving and nurturing parents that had long accepted and supported Wally's hero work, but secretly they longed for a day when he would hang up the uniform and just be Wally West - college student, or Wally West- scientist, maybe even one day Dr. Wallace West-PHD. He was easily smart enough, but they had to let him stretch his wings or risk losing him one day. Allowing him on the Team was one of the hardest decisions they had ever had to make.

After two weeks, Kaldur finally had to split up the rotations, the team was over extending themselves and they needed a break. Conner, Wally, and Artemis were on the duty roster the night the shipment finally arrived. Kid Flash was the impulsive member of the team, the first to act, the last to think. However on this mission after a friendly lecture from Kaldur, he intentionally held back and kept himself under control. His observation point was near the cargo container storage area; Artemis was high above on the shipping crane, while Conner waited under the docks. Artemis was the first notice the crates being unloaded. The Lex Corps containers easily stood out form the remaining cargo meant to camouflage them. Wally fought with himself trying to remain in position, as Artemis stealthily made her move towards the ship. Conner, by now in the water, was scaling the side of the ship climbing aboard quietly. Wally waited for his signal, the moment when the crew would finally become aware they were being attacked. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He continued watching through his goggles, the heat signatures in the boxes assured him this had been what they were waiting for, He switched off the infrared and turned on the telescopic when he saw the signature grey hockey mask of Sportsmaster. He tapped his communicator to warn his teammates when Artemis sprinted for her father, already aware of his presence.

For someone as calm and calculating as the archer could be, when her father was involved, caution was thrown out the window. They quickly began their engagement, bows and fists flying. Wally didn't need to wait any longer and sprinted down the containers before kicking in the afterburners for to assist. Conner had his hand full fighting what seemed like the entire crew of mercenaries single handed. Sportsmaster's fists made contact with the archer, and she quickly flipped backwards from her father, preparing to regroup when she stumbled over one of the unconscious crew members Conner had subdued. It was all the time Lawrence Crock needed when he began amping up his mace and sprung towards her. She closed her eyes awaiting the blow when she heard the impact. Wally slammed head first into her father at a speed she could not begin to conceive. Their momentum shot them through containers and crew members, barely missing Conner and finally settling into the lower part of the ship. Conner recovered quickly and sprinted down below to assist the speedster. That's when she heard the scream, the blood curdling scream of her boyfriend. At that moment Conner had two choices, assist his fallen teammate or pursue Sportsmaster who was still easily in range, it was never even close. Artemis ran towards the cargo hold when Conner emerged carrying the speedster, whose knee was bleeding profusely.

"He took a mace directly to his knee, I think it's shattered."

Despite his gentleness, the knee dangled slightly and Wally screamed each time it jostled. He tried to be calm and tough, but was failing miserably at it.

They Bioship landed a half our later. Artemis was forced to secure the prisoners and their cargo while Conner stood guard over the fallen speedster. Wally drifted in and out of consciousness while his knee continued to bleed and swell.

Dick leaped from the ship before it even landed and ran towards his best friend.

"Why is it still bleeding?" Conner asked worried,

"It's bad," Dick replied, "real bad".

Local authorities arrived and the team quickly passed custody of the prisoners to them and took off towards Gotham Memorial.

Within minutes they arrived on the roof and Conner carried speedster down the stairs, while Wally desperately fought back the tears as his leg jerked at every step.

It didn't take long for Barry to arrive, while Wally's parents were in transit via Iris and the Zeta beams.

In an unorthodox move against hospital procedure, the Flash was allowed in the operating room. Twenty minutes later her emerged, pale underneath his crimson cowl.

Robin sprinted to him, passed quickly by Artemis.

"How is he?" she urgently asked.

"He's going to be fine; the knee is bad though, completely shattered. It's going to be a few more hours before they'll know more, minus any complications."

In the background the scream of the young speedster followed by a crash and some colorful profanity echoed through the operating room.

"Like that," the Flash winced.

"Why is still awake?!" Artemis demanded about to go in and shake the doctor senseless

Robin grabbed her by the arm. "They can't sedate him Artemis, his metabolism is too fast, and he just burns through that stuff."

Flash continued, "His healing factor kicked in, but the ligaments are trying to interlock even though his kneecap is in pieces."

"Your dad did pretty thorough job," Flash announced angrily at the archer. "His ligaments and muscles keep trying to heal faster than the doctors can set the pins, so they have to keep cutting the tissue to get access to the knee."

"And they can't knock him out," Robin sadly interrupted.

"They're setting it with multiple pins, but they're still not sure he's not going to need a knee replacement, it's just too soon to tell. It's going to take time for it to heal. Even for him."

The rest of the team had walked over to get the update from the elder speedster when a vision caught the corner of the scarlet speedsters eye.

"Uh oh," he quietly stated as Iris and Mary West arrived, Rudy trying to keep up with the storming women. Hell hath no fury like a West woman scorned.

"What in the hell happened!" Mary demanded, Iris standing next just as angry.

"Mrs. West he's ok," Robin replied as another scream permeated the hallway.

"He doesn't sound ok does he!" she growled with all of the anger of a mama bear protecting her only cub.

"Tell me what happened," Iris snapped matching the fury of her sister in law,

"Mrs. West," Artemis began," It's my…"

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to him."

All eyes fell on the Flash, "Me?" he pleaded. "I just got here. I wasn't with him."

Rudy stepped in trying to be the voice of reason. "Honey they say he's ok, let's go find the doctor and…."

Before he could finish, both fiery redheads walked directly into the O.R. and after several loud arguments and screaming, the two women exited and stormed into the waiting room. The apologetic eyes of Rudy flashed around the speedster and his son's teammates before following his wife and sister. Barry politely excused himself before tearing out of the hospital, minutes later retuning in his civilian identity that only Robin knew.

Wally was released from the hospital two days later to his parents care back in Keystone. The cold realties of the life of crime fighters meant the team could not stop their activities, but had to remain on guard for the next mission, the next emergency.

Robin announced to everyone that he was leaving for Keystone and would be back that evening with an update. Artemis wanted to go desperately, but Robin assured him that it would be best if he went alone. What should have been a trip that took several hours lasted barely 55 minutes.

"I think Wally's mom used to be a sailor or something, she used words I have never heard paired together in my life. She wouldn't let me see him."

"Is he…ok?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah I think so. He tried to talk to me through the door, but between his mom screaming at me and screaming at him, it was too loud for me to hear him. They took his phone, his laptop, even his iPod. He is on total communication lock down."

Artemis swallowed hard as Megan came up and hugged her earth sister, "He's going to be fine Artemis. Ok? He'll be back before you know it."

Artemis wanted to tell Megan how crushed she was, how guilty she felt and how much she missed him, but those thoughts were too personal, too hard to share even with her caring friend, and she hated herself for that.

Batman arrived later that day for a debriefing from the fallout of the thwarted arms delivery.

"The weapons were cutting edge Lex Corp plasma rifles intended for the military, I have no doubts that Luthor himself was behind it, attempting to double his profits by selling them on the back market while charging a substantial replacement fee to the Pentagon. In short your mission was successful and your work was was….acceptable."

Batman was never free with the complements, but the message was clear.

Megan asked the question that everyone was afraid to ask.

"When's Wally coming back?"

If it was even possible, Batman stern look became sterner.

"Kid Flash will not be returning. His parents have requested his termination from the team and we have to accept and respect their wishes. That's all I have at the moment. You're dismissed."

Everyone stood stunned but Robin, who took off after the Dark Knight

Dick quickly caught up with Batman and stepped in front of him halting his exit.

He spoke in quiet a tone, but his anger was apparent. "Bruce when did this happen? I can understand maybe keeping it private from them, but not me. He's my best friend.

"I was hoping his parent's would reconsider their position in time, but they are very adamant. His mother made that extremely clear in no uncertain terms. I'm sorry Dick, I really am."

He walked away leaving the young hero stunned and alone in the darkness of Mt. Justice.

The team, now with downtime, tried to get back to a normal routine, dancing around the issue of the missing speedster the best they could, but everyone was down or sad, most of all the unreadable archer.

His screams haunted her. The blood, the writhing on the ground in pain, a pain she could not relieve. All she wanted to do was be near him. Touch and comfort him. That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. She missed him so much that her heart literally felt like it was trying to leave her chest, but most of all she missed his touch. At the moment she understood his need to constantly be in contact, his need to feel skin on skin. As suffocated as she may have felt weeks ago, she felt cold and empty now. She needed to be with him so bad, she missed his smile, his humor, his freckles, everything that made Wally special. She had avoided the word both outwardly and inwardly, but she was in love with him. Not a crush, not an infatuation, but honest to god love. Her mom said you know its love when it hurts all the time, even when you're happy because you never want it to end. Eventually all things do, but Artemis would be damned if this was going to be one of them.

She was sitting in her room staring at the ceiling when her phone buzzed. She picked up and saw the incoming text was from Mary West. This wasn't going to be good, that she was assured of. She opened the message and her heart swelled.

_Mary West_ Hey it's me babe, my mom is in the shower and I snuck her phone. Please do not reply to this once I say bye, I will be in more trouble than I am now. How are you?

_Artemis _ How do you think I am? I miss you. I miss you a lot.

_Mary West_. Me too. More than you know.

_Artemis _ I doubt that. Your folks are pretty pissed huh?

_Mary West_ Yeah you could say that. My parents have me on total lock down. My dad drives me to school, and my mom keeps coming by during the day to make sure I'm there. No phone, no internet, no nothing.

_Artemis _ How are you feeling? How's the knee?

_Mary West_ It hurts, but I'm out of the wheel chair. Crutches suck by the way.

_Artemis _ I know babe, I busted my femur a few years ago

_Mary West_ You did or your father did?

_Artemis _ It doesn't matter, but god help him the next time I see him. I'm so sorry Wally it's all my fault

_Mary West_ Don't say that babe, don't even think it. It's his fault , not yours I don't ever want to hear you say that. You have to promise me.

_Mary West._ Promise me!

_Artemis _ I promise.

_Mary West_. Good. Tell Rob I got the care package. My parents went over it with a fine tooth comb for electronics, but the chocolate and the comic books were awesome.

_Artemis _I'll try to send you something too. Maybe I'll bake some cookies

_Mary West_ Uh….maybe just buy some

_Artemis _ Are you dissing my culinary skills there Kid Stomach?

_Mary West_ It's just….I ate the last batch you did and…

_Artemis _Yeah you're probably right. I'll send you some Nutter Butters

_Mary West _Cool. Listen I better run. Sorry bad choice of words

_Artemis _ I know, I'm really glad you texted me

_Mary West_. Me too. I can't stand being away from you. I think about you every minute.

_Artemis _ I do to Wally. I….

_Artemis _I think I love you. God that came out so lame. I take it back

_Mary West_ You do? That's awesome! No take backs. That's like the best think I've ever heard.

_Mary West_ Artemis I lov…..got to go!

Artemis realized his mom must be on her way in, but she wished he had finished his sentence. She wanted to hear or see the words too. She'd give anything to feel his fingers touch her face right now.

Artemis was a girl of action. She didn't stand on the sidelines, she was the one in the middle of the fray and it was time to jump in head first.

Mary West was doing a complicated balancing act wheeling the two grocery carts out to her Accord hatchback. Even the most minor of shopping trips turned into an adventure when Wally was involved. As she opened the back, one of the carts began to rollaway and she quickly grabbed it, but not before one of the bags dropped out of the overloaded buggy. It was full of paper towels and cleaning supplies and Mary was thankful nothing food related had broken. Feeding a speedster was an expensive undertaking, and food could not be wasted.

A pretty young blond reached down and picked up the bag and handed it back to her.

"Thank you honey ,"Mary replied when their eyes met. Green on gray.

"Mrs. West, Hi..I um a…I'm Artemis"

"I know dear."

"Everyone has gotten the stay away message, loud and clear, believe me. I think even Batman blushed at the ….colorful language you used."

Mary stood hands at her side, but a smile snuck across her face.

"Mrs. West. It's my fault Wally got hurt. If you know who I am, then you know who my dad is and where I come from. Wally says he tells you guys everything."

"Yes he does," She said curtly.

"Wally saved me for getting really messed up, and I owe him big time. I really respect what you guys have, and to be really honest I'm kind of envious of it too. I wish I could have had parents like you guys, but I didn't and unfortunately I am who I am. My mom gave up the criminal life for me and she's doing the best that she can, but my dad and my sister…." her hands starting to turn into fists… "Not so much."

Artemis sighed and her shoulders relaxed despite the stern look the red head with eyes as green as Wally's continued to glare at her.

"Thing is Mrs. West, I uh…I.. oh for god's sakes…I love your son. I am in love with you son…big time. He is pig headed, opinionated, and sloppy and rarely thinks before he speaks…."

Mary's brow furrowed

"….and he's wonderful, brilliant, caring, sweet and someone like me doesn't deserve him. I just …Mrs. West I really need to see him. Just one time."

Mary laughed and covered her mouth. "You and I both know it wouldn't be just one time Artemis. Come on help me load up the car and you can ride with me. I've never heard someone describe my Wally so perfectly."

"I'm going to stop while I'm ahead," the archer nervously replied.

"Good idea"

The car left the parking lot and headed West. Literally

"Mrs. West, I want you to know I'm a big fan of your color vernacular."

Mary burst out laughing and Artemis joined her.

"You're funny and fearless. I see why my son loves you."

Mary didn't have to turn to see the smile that beamed from the archers face.

Wally heard the car pull into the driveway, got up and hopped over to the door without his crutches to help his mom with the groceries. He opened to the door only to come face to face with the most beautiful sight he had seen in weeks.

He didn't have time to speak before the archer wrapped her arms around him and squeezed with all her might. She felt the 102 degree normal body temperature of her boyfriend's skin and it warmed her to her core. They both stood in the doorway for minutes while Mary West's heart melted. She knew who Artemis was, and what she had done in her life before the team, but she was different now, her son had helped make it happen, and the West family were big believers in second chances.

The group brought the groceries in and Wally dove head first into the double stuff Oreos. Artemis and Mary both grinned in equal parts disgust and amazement when Wally looked up and realized he was covered in crumbs and chocolate. Artemis took a napkin and wiped his face clean.

Wally in turn made a plate and shared one of his most favorite foods with his girlfriend.

Mary secretly smiled and she turned her head towards the pantry and wiped her eye at the beautiful sight.

"Wally I am frying chicken tonight, Artemis would you like to stay for dinner."

Her first reaction was to be the typically respectful; _Oh no I couldn't_, but the joy in her heart and the smile on her boyfriend's face she had missed so much made her blurt out….

"I would love to Mrs. West. Can I use your phone and ask my mom?"

Dinner was delicious and the entire family, Artemis included, cleaned their plates, and washed their dishes. Wally and Artemis flicked suds and bubbles at each other while Rudy and Mary laughed and joined in. Artemis could not help but stare as the husband and wife's fingers constantly sought each other's out while they cleaned. Mary caught Artemis observing and smiled at the blushing archer, realizing that she and her Rudy were becoming role models for a young girl who never had chance for a loving affectionate family.

Soon the kitchen was clean and Wally and Artemis made their way out to the den. Wally hopped over to get the remote without his crutches and in stereo his mom and girlfriend fussed at him for not using them. He let out a long breath and sat down next to the archer.

The flipped the channel stumbling across The Wrath of Kahn and smiled collectively at their luck. Wally had found his soul mate when it came to sci-fi movies, and Wrath of Kahn was a classic despite its age.

Mary yelled form the kitchen, "Would anyone like some ice cream?"

"Heck yeah!" Wally replied.

"No than…." Artemis attempted to say, when Wally placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh I'll eat it,"

Artemis smiled. "Yes please," she grinned.

They sat next to each other consumed with their movie, but more importantly each other. Her hand had sought his out long ago and danced around it, exploring every inch of his fingers and wrist. She rested her head on his shoulder while he snuggled into her.

Mary and Rudy peeked out from the kitchen and smiled, their hands locked together as well.

"Good looking couple huh?" Rudy half questioned, knowing full well the answer.

"Rudy grab my camera. I have a feeling we might be showing this at their wedding one day."

The flash went off and a surprised Wally whined. "Mom! Come on. Don't do that. "

Mary remarked with an evil grin, "What are you going to do KF, super speed hobble after me?"

"Uncool mom," he frowned as Artemis snickered into her hands. "Don't you start."

"Your dad and I are heading upstairs, and Artemis I need you to call your mom."

"Yes mam?' She answered quizzically. "Uh what do you want me to say?"

"I want to talk to her, see if she'd mind if you stayed the night…in separate beds of course. It's late and I don't want my son's girlfriend walking the streets of Central no matter how good a superhero she is."

Artemis smiled in pride and happiness as she pulled out her phone and made the call.

Minutes later a giddy but quickly composed archer sat back down next to her boyfriend.

"Your parents are pretty awesome."

"Yeah they kind of are. Mom even called Barry to say she was sorry for the way she snapped at him, you know us redheads and our temper issues. Don't say anything to anyone ok…but I think they might let me come back maybe after summer. I know its 5 months away, but it's still pretty cool."

"Very cool," she grinned and snuck a quick kiss from the speedsters lips. They both wanted more…a lot more, but they would settle for what they got right now, they both knew she was lucky to be there, and the last thing his parents needed to see was the blonde sprawled on top of their only son.

Artemis once again searched for Wally's had out and grasped it with both of hers.

"You remember that thing I asked you to stop doing a few weeks back?"

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly. "I think so."

"Well forget it. Forget I ever said it. This…" she raised her hands with his inside. "is the best. I see where you get it from. Don't ever stop touching me ok?"

Wally's eyebrows waggled as Artemis saw the dirty thoughts racing in his mind

"Not that way…and definitely not tonight. You and I are both on probation."

"Yeah, but I see a full pardon sometime in our future."

They settled back into the couch and each other, as Wally turned up the volume slightly.

Several minutes went by when Artemis whispered into Wally's ear. "Wall man…you never finished that text you know.

"Yeah I know," he grinned and squeezed her tightly. His touch was all the answer she needed.


End file.
